


Swapping Stories

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader share stories about their  partners over drinks. Reader is gender neutral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapping Stories

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on the prompt imagine drunk Dean telling you about his and Castiel's hookups.](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/78489605859/source)

"Right, well, I think Castiel and I will just pop up to heaven and find out exactly what's going on. Do a little recon, get some answers," Balthazar says matter of factly, looking at his fellow angel for approval.

"Yeah, right," you scoff. "What and leave us here? I don't think so."

Castiel stands next to Balthazar, looking at you somewhat judgmentally. "No, he's right. We've been at this bar for hours discussing strategy. You're both intoxicated. We'll go alone."

"Cas, I don't think so-" Dean begins but with a flutter of wings and light breeze the angels disappear. "Unbelievable," he says.

"I hate when he does that," you say, mirroring Dean's annoyance as you gesture towards the waitress who soon strides towards you with two pairs of whiskey shots and beers. "If he wants me drunk, he'll get me drunk," you shrug, finishing the last of your previous drink.

Dean smiles at the waitress flirtatiously as she places the booze on the table between the two of you. You shake your head laughing at him as she walks away from the table. "What?" he asks incredulously.

"Nothing," you laugh again. "I just think it's funny that you still flirt with waitresses when you take it from an Angel of the Lord," you mock.

"Yeah, well, so do you," he says, picking up one of the shots and nudging the other towards you to pick up.

You grin sarcastically, raising the shot glass out and away from you in a toast. "To our dicks," you laugh.

"Our dicks," Dean grins, biting back his smile as he clinks shot glasses and you both down the shot, chasing the liquor with your beers. It's not the first time that you and Dean have been left to commiserate together. Probably won't be the last time either. But you do find certain curiosities creeping into your mind.

"So, when did you and Castiel first...?" you lead.

He looks at you almost shyly, laughing a bit into his beer bottle. "Oh, no, we're not really doing this. Are we?" he asks.

"What?" you ask, in the same incredulous voice he posed earlier. "Alright, I'll answer your questions if you answer mine," you say seriously, leveling with him. You see his eyebrows raise in interest and his eyes pull away to find the waitress.

"We're gonna need more booze for this," he mumbles, catching her attention, waving a shot glass and holding up four fingers. The waitress returns, placing the four shots down on the table and Dean moves over a seat closer to you, occupying the high bar stool nearest you and talking in a lower tone. "Alright, then tell me how it happened with you and Balthazar."

You take another sip of your beer and shrug. "I was working a job, a vamp nest outside of Omaha," you say. "Didn't know it at the time, but one of the people they were targeting was a future prophet. I ran into Balthazar, thought he was actually working the case. Didn't even know he was an angel until after actually," you laugh a bit. "I dunno, we'd been tracking them for days and were right on their tales. There was a lot of tension and anticipation as we waited for nightfall to get them and we sorta just...took it out on each other."

Dean smiles and you don't even want to know what he's imagining in his mind. You try not to think about it as you look at him expectantly, awaiting his answer to your original question. Dean nods, looking at you seriously. "It was after he pulled me out of hell, not long after," he says. You've heard him speak of his time below before and know he never broaches the topic lightly. You know bringing it up has important significance for him. "I didn't really know what I was doing, who I was," he admitted, swigging from his beer again. "And Cas, well, he started questioning things too. And we both just sort of...clicked, I guess."

"Was he your first guy?" you ask. Clearly Dean will makes eyes with whomever strikes his fancy, even you've been on the receiving end of his flirtations, but you sense something different about the way he is with Castiel.

"Yup," he admits, grabbing another shot and downing it. "My turn to ask a question." There's a devilish glint in his eyes and you start to wonder if you should regret this little game. You grab a shot and down it as he poses his question. "What's his favorite position to take you in?"

The whiskey burns your throat and you soothe it away with a draw from the ice cold beer, building up more liquid courage to respond. "From behind," you admit, feeling a blush creep to your cheeks. "Doggy style. When I'm on my -"

"Knees?" Dean finishes, biting back a smile as you nod your head in confirmation. "For angels they sure are dirty," he says, shaking his head a bit. "I think they get off on it, ya know? Seeing us all..." he searches for the word which you immediately fill in for him.

"Prostrate?" you can't help but giggle and he's laughing too. The liquor coursing through both of is loosening your tongues and inhibitions.

"I see what you did there," he laughs, tipping his beer bottle back to down more of the contents.

You take a sip of your own beer, tongue licking the remnants from your lips as you try to think up a good question, alcohol blurring your normal thought processes. "You're a newbie at the gay thing," you say. "Can you take him all? Ya know, in your mouth?"

"Oh," he says, smirking at you, "for him? I take it all. I let him fuck my throat raw while I'm on my knees for him."

You don't know why but you feel the beginnings of arousal begin to stir in you. You're not sure if it's just the booze, or the reminder of being on your knees for Balthazar (that morning, in the shower...), or the thought of Dean and Cas together like that.

"My question," Dean smiles and you both reach for a shot glass before he poses it. The whiskey is definitely getting to you, clouding your judgement and you know you need to slow down. No way could you drink the Winchester under the table. "Alright I want to know..." Dean pause to think, smiling to himself and pursing his lips a bit and now you're curious to know what kind of dirty things are crossing his mind. "What's Balthazar's kink?"

You laugh and shake your head a bit. "No way! You'll just use it against him or some shit," you say, knowing Dean's love for snark that hits a little too close to home. "Well, maybe if you tell me yours it might be a fair trade," you bargain, sizing up the guy. You're sure he has his share of kinks.

"Ok. I'll share. But you go first. My question." He raises his eyebrows and looks at you expectantly, sipping down the last of his beer.

You look at him. He seems relaxed, somewhat sated, probably the liquor working, and you know he's a man of his word. "Fine," you cave. "He likes to be tied down. And teased. For like hours on end. Really into orgasm denial. I think maybe it's a penance thing," you shrug, taking another sip of your beer. Next to you Dean is smirking his response, clearly enjoying the conversation. You decide to take him down a notch. "And you have to share something different," you say, leaning in closer so he can hear every single one of your next words. "Because I could tell you like to be tied down from a mile away, Dean."

His face sobers and his breath hitches somewhat and you know he's actually thinking of what you would do with him tied up when he signals to the waitress again. He turns back and you can see the arousal painted across his eyes and cheeks. "Well, Dean?" You smile at him, swigging down the rest of your beer as the waitress arrives with two more beers and shots. You take one of the beers and push both of the shots toward him. "What's your kink?"

He downs another shot, nodding. "It was just this once. But it was so hot," he says. He smiles and takes a drink from his bottle, shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm telling you this..."

You feel the arousal twist inside you in anticipation of what he's about to say. You catch his eyes and they're smouldering back at you as he worries his bottom lip. "This girl, when I was younger...Rhonda," he smiles. "She got me really worked up. Kind of like you said," a brief smile crosses his face and you know he's thinking about being made to wait for release. "I was begging, pleading for it. I was so hard, I swore anything could make me cum. She promised she would let me if I...." he trails off, drinking from his beer again, you see him shift uncomfortably and know he's getting turned despite his better efforts. "I wore her underwear," he finally admits. "I was so turned on, so sensitive, and they felt so good, all satiny smoothness on my cock." He grunts a little, low in the back of his throat, and his hand shifts down to adjust himself through his jeans. "And when she licked me through them. Fuck. I don't think I've ever cum that hard." 

You know your first instinct should be to laugh at the thought of Dean Winchester, fiercest hunter on the planet, wearing women's underwear, but you find yourself just as turned on as him. You're leaning into each other, a false sense of secrecy and intimacy now between you. "What color were they?" You lean in a bit so he can feel your breath on his ear. 

"Pink."

You can't help it at that. You laugh a bit. Because there's sexy and there's cliche and Dean is side eyeing you like he's about to murder you so you get it together. "I'm sorry," you apologize sincerely. "I actually think that'd be pretty hot," you admit. "I can see having a lot of fun with you like that." He gives you a seductive smirk that makes you flush with evident desire. You quickly change the subject. "You and Cas never, uh, play dress up?"

He sighs, shaking his head. "Cas is a little more vanilla," he explains. "Not that it isn't good. It is. It's awesome. Amazing. When I'm with him it's like, I dunno, he puts my pieces back together. When he's in me, I feel whole again."

Dean is a million miles away, face relaxed and he looks content as he speaks about his angel. He looks at you, shrugging and sheepishly drinking the rest of his beer, seemingly more embarrassed by that than any of his other previous admissions.

You smile back at him. "Wow. You must really be in l-"

"Well that ended up being a bloody waste of our time," you hear behind you. Dean and you both give a startled jump and turn to face the pair of angels. 

"And a bloody waste of your face! What happened?" you say, pulling Balthazar to you to examine a few cuts and bruises already beginning to heal on his face. 

Castiel answers you, looking at Dean while he does so. "Ambushed. I don't think that was the wisest choice," he admits. Dean says nothing but pulls the angel by the lapels of his trenchcoat, smashing his lips against his messily. 

You chuckle and stand, getting ready to depart but stumble into Balthazar instead, liquor finally getting the better of you. "Humans," he mutters catching you, "such light weights." He grabs you around the waist and pulls you in tightly for a kiss. "Ready to go?" 

"Just a sec," you say, extracting yourself from his embrace and approaching Dean who is fumbling his own inebriated limbs away from Castiel's. 

"C'mere," he says giving you a big hug and you can smell the whiskey on him. "Don't be a stranger." He gives you a quick peck on the cheek.

"You either. And ya know, if you ever feel like modeling..." you smirk at him. 

"Don't tempt me," he smiles back softly as you part. 

You make your way back to Balthazar, following him outside where he can zap you out of there. "Do I even want to know what that was about?" he asks as you leave. 

"Probably not." 

You laugh to yourself as Castiel's words follow you out of the bar.

"Dean, I didn't know you took an interest in the fashion industry." 

Oh, he had no idea...


End file.
